Key actuated locking bolts are known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,098,189 and 2,076,897. Referring to FIG. 6 of Patent 2,098,189 it will be noted that the locking bolt is partially disposed in the overlapping frame members and spring biased to a position wherein the bolt is disposed entirely within one of the frame members. In order to install the bolt as shown in FIG. 6 of Patent 2,098,189 it is necessary to separately drill different holes of different diameters in the overlapping frame members, bushing 31 is secured in place by projection 35, whereby installation is more complicated than necessary. At the same time, the number of components associated with the bolt in the last mentioned patent are substantially greater in number than necessary. Further, the locking bolt in the last mentioned patent is not readily adaptable for use in connection with overlapping door members on a sliding door such as a patio door having hollow aluminum frame members.